


Looking Back

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Perry Mason (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version how I think Perry started out as a lawyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fresh out of law school, an attorney named Perry Mason was happy when he graduated from college with his law degree. Yes, he attended law school. A lot of his former classmates wished him luck and Perry returned it as well. He didn’t want to be a district attorney, but he would have to start somewhere.

He might not have his own office right away, but for now he was able to work with somebody until the right time came for him to have his own law office, a secretary and telephone number. He was just thinking it would be a good idea to run his business by involving a private investigator. It did make a lot of sense to him by hiring a private investigator to help out with whatever cases he would have.

About a month or two later, he would have his own office, but again it could be longer than a couple of months more. For now, he was to work with somebody, and Perry was fine with that. Even if it meant working with a district attorney, he would have something to work on. After receiving his law degree, his family was right there with him.

“Congratulations, Perry. What thoughts do you have in mind once you’re able to have your own office?” Mr. Mason asked.

“Well, for one idea I’ve had in my head I could have a private investigator,” he answered.

“That’s a very good idea, Perry.”

Perry’s father is a retired lawyer, but his practice was more of having a private practice, and that was something Perry didn’t want.

“Being a lawyer is a lot of work, Perry.”

“I know, Dad. I’ve seen your job several times when I was a kid. Of course I will be in court a lot, and will be working with a lot of clients.”

“You will do just fine,” Mrs. Mason assured her only child.

“I know I will, but of course you can’t win them all. My goal is to win every case my clients give me. Once I have my first court date, both of you will be there, if I win or not.”

Like his father, Perry dreamed of being a lawyer. It ran in his father’s family for almost two hundred years, and he wanted to keep the generation going. His father succeeded just fine.

“If I get stuck on something, I’ll ask for your advice.”

“That’s what I figured out on my own, Son. Your mother and I wish you the best of luck.”

“Thanks, Dad. Should we get out of here and celebrate?” Perry asked.

“I’m up for that,” Mr. Mason said.

He saw a lot of his former classmates leaving, so Perry and his family followed everyone out to the parking lot. Mr. Mason offered to drive.

“Today is your day, Perry. Your father and I will let you decide what you’d like to do for the rest of the day.”

Mr. Mason agreed.

“How about going out to a movie?”

“That’s fine with us. Do you want to see a late picture or early?” Mrs. Mason asked once they found their car.

“Early is fine.”

Since it was the nineteen fifties, there wasn’t much of a choice to pick out a picture show you would want to see. The only choices for this month’s movies were a Cary Grant movie, Alfred Hitchcock and a Western, so he and his folks decided to see the latest Alfred Hitchcock film.

It had been a while since Perry and his folks went to see a picture show, so Perry chose a good time to see a movie that recently came to the theaters. So they all were able to arrive at the theater to buy the tickets for the last viewing of the day. They all attended the five o’clock viewing. His parents paid for the tickets, popcorn and candy.

“Is coming here a special occasion?” a man in his late twenties asked.

“Of course. Today our son graduated from law school,” Mr. Mason said.

“Well, congratulations, young man. Are you nervous at all? I know I will be.”

The man at the ticket booth handed the Masons their tickets and change and once again congratulated Perry.

Once they arrived to the line and wait for their turn and grab some candy and popcorn, Perry said, “I found that strange why that guy at the ticket booth asked that sort of question. Nobody ever asks such a question like that.”

“That was indeed odd, Perry. There’s no such reason to have you investigate that.”

“I know, Dad.”

Perry saw his father was right. After Perry and his parents found a place to sit, the film was just beginning. About an hour and ten minutes later, he and his folks left the theater with trash in their hands. They found the nearest garbage can and threw their popcorn and candy wrappers away and were back in the parking lot.

The man at the ticket booth probably guessed he recently graduated because he was wearing graduation clothes.

“I won’t be nervous about this new job right away, but I will be once I get involved in my first court date. Weren’t you nervous once you opened your practice?”

“I was a little bit of excited and nervous at the same time, Perry. I was more excited than being nervous. I’m sure you realize by now it takes time to get used about this sort of thing.”

“I know, Dad.”

Everyone drove back to the house. Perry decided that he would move into an apartment building once he was able to find work. One thing Perry did not suspect he would work with the district attorney, whose name happened to be Hamilton Burger. At least it made sense to Perry that somebody was able to introduce him to other people, which can be helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

“Chief?”

Perry hadn’t been noticing that his secretary was looking in his direction. He saw she was standing next to his desk chair.

“Yes, Della?”

“Are you all right? You looked like you were daydreaming or something.”

“I was just looking back to the time when I first started working here. Time sure does fly by.”

“It sure does, Perry,” Della agreed.

“Have you ever looked back to the time you first became my secretary?”

“Not recently,” was her answer.

“The same with me, Della.”

The telephone rang. Della walked out of the office and went to her desk and answered the phone. She listened for a while so the caller would tell her why they called. A minute or so later, Della opened his door and looked in.

“Perry, you have a telephone call.”

“Who is it?”

“Paul.”

“I’ll take it from here, Della.”

“Is there anything I can do for you, Chief?”

“Not at the moment.”

He watched as Della slammed the door shut once he took the call.

“Hello, Paul.”

“Hello, Perry. I hope you’re having a nice day.”

“I am, Paul. Isn’t that why you called me just to say that?”

“Of course not, Perry. I was just making conversation.”

Perry let Paul say what he called for.

“Perry, would you mind if I take a few days off?”

“Why do you want time off, Paul?”

“I just came down with a cold. I don’t want either of you to catch it. You seemed distracted lately.”

“Della said the same thing. I’m doing fine, but I just told Della that I was looking back at the time when I opened my practice.”

“I haven’t looked back to that in a long time either.”

“Even Della mentioned it.”

“I guess a lot of time has passed on since we started that we really don’t bother looking back.”

What Paul just said was true.

“That’s true, Paul. Yes, I will let you have enough time so you can do your best to get well and come back to work.”

“Thank you for understanding, Perry. You will know when I am able to return.”

“It was nice hearing from you, Paul. Hope you feel better soon.”

“Thank you, Perry.”

That’s when the conversation ended.

Della walked in once he was putting the phone back in the cradle.

“Paul called in sick today, Della.”

“Come to think of it, he didn’t sound good at all. What else do you remember when you first opened this practice?”

“You can stay around if you want me to share with you.”

“I’d love to hear about it.”

“Have I told you this story or not?”

“I don’t think so, but I’d like to hear it.”

So he began.

Flashback:

After arriving home from the movies, Perry and his family drove back to their house. A few of his friends were still here in California, so they decided to throw a party for him. He didn’t know about holding a party, so that was going to be a surprise. He and his parents didn’t show much interest in parties, but this one happened to turn out for an occasion, and that was the only time he and his family attended parties.

Yes, his mother and father knew about the party, but they did promise not to say anything to him. They weren’t going to have the graduation party the same night he went to see the picture show, so the next day seemed to be the better time to do that. The party was to start at twelve – thirty, so there was plenty of time to spend alone.

Perry wasn’t asking for any gifts, so his family and friends mostly gave him money, and that was enough. The party should last for an hour as it usually did. Perry was never a morning person, so he probably sleeps until ten or so. He was told from his mother that they would have some of his friends over for an hour or so. He wasn’t at any of his friend’s graduation parties, so this would be a good chance to see them.

His friends who were going to throw this graduation party were Ralph, Peter, Jay, Arnold and Michael. They all agreed that holding this party would be held at Perry’s. All Mrs. Mason mentioned was his friends were coming over for a while, but she left out the word ‘party’ of the information she gave him. When he woke the next day, he heard voices in the kitchen. One of the voices he recognized was his mother’s.

His mother could be either talking to his father or talking on the phone with either family or friends, but he couldn’t catch to who she was having a conversation with. He’d find out shortly. Once he got out of bed, he did his daily routine, and a few minutes later he was able to join his folks to the breakfast table in the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Perry greeted them when he walked in.

“Good morning, Perry. I have something to tell you,” Mrs. Mason said, getting up from her chair to give him a hug.

“What is it you would like to tell me, Mom?”

“A few of your friends are coming over at lunchtime. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t. Who is coming over at what time?”

“Peter, Ralph, Michael, Jay and Arnold are. They’ll only stay here for an hour or so.”

“Thank you for telling me.”

He didn’t say anything after that.

He helped himself to breakfast.

“Is there anything we can get for you?”

“No thank you, Dad. I’m good for now.”

Lunchtime arrived quickly that day. His friends came at the exact time they told his mother. Peter and Ralph were the first to show up. He was standing the closest to the door than his parents were, so he let Ralph and Peter in.

Neither of his friends showed any interest to become a doctor or lawyer. They had other ideas. Once Peter and Ralph walked in, Mr. Mason asked if he thought what practice he thought of doing.

“Attorney who helps people with their problems, so that’s a public defender and I would like to have a private phone number. I am going to help defend my clients.”

“That’s a good pick, but you will have a lot of work to do.”

“I know that, Dad.”

“May I get you both anything to drink?”

“We’re fine for now, Mrs. Mason,” Peter answered.

When Petered answered her question, the doorbell rang a second time. Again Perry let them in. It was Jay, Arnold and Michael.

“Thank you for letting us in, Perry.”

“You’re welcome, Arnold. Now that we’re all together, why don’t we play a game or two?”

“Great idea, Perry! Any games you have in mind?”

“How about if we play checkers for starters?”

“Okay. Where do you keep your games?” Jay asked.

Ralph walked by the record player and put on a Bing Crosby album and let it start the music. Mrs. Mason found the checkers game and handed the box to his side.

“Thank you, Mom.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Is there anything I can give you?” Mrs. Mason asked a second time.

Earlier that morning, Mr. Mason went to the grocery store to pick up a cake for the party. It was his wife’s suggestion to bring a cake for today’s party. He came back to the house and put the cake on the kitchen table. The cake was nothing fancy. About thirty minutes or so later, they all had the cake Mr. Mason bought home. Perry was never a fan of chocolate, so Mr. Mason bought home a cake that had white frosting.

After everyone cut a piece, the record player finished playing a Bobby Darin record. Everyone decided to take a break from music. His friends stayed a little while longer, so they would have enough time to hang out with Perry and his family. After finishing their slices of cake, Michael spoke up first.

“Thank you for inviting us over for the party, Mrs. Mason.”

Michael was one of those guys who had polite manners.

“You’re welcome, Michael. You’re always welcome,” she said.

“I know. Come on, guys, let’s leave,” Michael told them.

“Do you want us to let you out?”

“Not necessary, Mrs. Mason. We’ll do it ourselves,” Jay said.

After his friends left, Perry told his folks it was a nice surprise to have his friends stay for a while. What he just said was true.

End Flashback

“I really enjoyed the story, Perry. Thank you for a story such as this one. That story didn’t sound familiar, so I do like hearing a story that was not shared.”

“You’re welcome, Della.”


	3. Chapter 3

Later the next evening, Perry was in his apartment. He looked at the clock: 7:48 PM. He thought now was a good idea to call one of his old friends. Jay was on his mind now, so it would be a good time to say hello. He received Jay’s telephone number in the mail. Shortly after their graduation from college. He kept it all of these years, but have not thought of calling until now. The phone rang for a while.

He heard a woman’s voice saying, “Hello?”

“Hello, ma’am. This is Perry Mason. Is Jay around?”

“Hold for a minute or so.”

He heard the woman call Jay.

“JAY!”

About three minutes later his friend now came on.

“This is Jay.”

“Hello, Jay.”

Now Jay recognized Perry’s voice.

“Hi, Perry! I was just starting to think about you. How have you been?”

“I’m doing well, Jay. How has your life been?”

“Life is good and busy.”

“It’s nice hearing from you again after all of these years,” Jay told him.

“The same with you. I was looking back to the time when we had my graduation.”

“I almost forgot about that. Are you still working or are you retired?”

“I don’t plan to retire anytime soon, Jay. Was that your wife I spoke with?”

“No. She’s a cousin of mine.”

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything important.”

“You’re not interrupting anything, Perry. I have been busy lately myself. I’ve read about you in the paper ever since you won your first case. Congratulations on your hard work.”

“Thank you, Jay. Do you want to get together with me sometime and you can probably get a chance to meet my secretary and private investigator?” Perry asked.

“I’d love that, Perry. Is that why you wanted to call me?”

“That and to say hello.”

“It’s really awesome to hear your voice again. When we do get a chance to get together, we will catch up where we left off.”

“That’s why I called. I’ll see what my investigator and secretary have to say about this and we’ll go from there.”

“Okay. Are you working on anything new recently, Perry?”

“Nothing now, thank you for asking.”

“What was your secretary’s name again?”

“Della Street.”

“Street’s a funny last name. I hope she’s as beautiful in person rather than the newspaper and television.”

“You got that right, Jay. Lately, my private investigator came down with a cold, so he and I will be out of touch for a while.”

“Sorry to hear that. Always a good idea to stay away so you won’t need to catch it.”

Jay thought of something.

“Perry, have you thought of marrying anyone?”

“Not now.”

“Oh. I was married once, but the woman I was married to died. I don’t know that story, so that’s nothing worth sharing. I practiced law for two and a half years, Perry.”

“How did it go for you?”

“It went okay, but in the end nobody came to my office within five to eight months, so I closed my practice.”

“That’s a shame. At least you tried, which was the important thing.”

“I know. Now I am a chef. I like having that job. If clients kept coming to me, I would be successful. I don’t bother thinking about returning to law practice anymore. Tell your secretary I would love to meet her someday.”

“I will tell her. Do you want my office number?”

“Sure. I’d like that, Perry. I could always look it up.”

“You won’t be able to do that. My number is unlisted, so I’ll give it to you now.”

“Okay. I didn’t know you had a private number.”

Jay finished saying that when Perry gave him his number. Jay wrote it down.

“Thank you, Perry. We’ll talk again soon.”

“All right. Nice speaking with you again.”

“Same with you, Perry.”

Then that’s when the conversation ended.

Line Break

“Jay?”

“Yes, Ariel?”

“Who is this Perry Mason?”

“He and I were classmates. I thought you knew who he is.”

“No. I only knew about him through you, but the name doesn’t mean anything to me.”

“I know. The name means a lot to those who need a lawyer. Plus, people respect and trust Perry. I don’t think I will ever return to practice anytime soon.”

Then Jay thought of something.

“Ariel, I have an idea.”

“What’s that, Jay?”

“Perry and I are starting to talk about getting together for lunch someday. Would you be interested in meeting him?”

“Let me think about it. I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Okay. You will like this guy, trust me.”

“I’m sure I can trust that.”


	4. Chapter 4

Perry once again continued to look back on his first day on the job.

Flashback:

Perry decided it made sense to look his best since today was the first day and he hoped it would turn out well, but that can’t be promised. He walked inside the building where he was supposed to be. Since today was only the first day, he wanted to be on time. When he arrived at eight – thirty, he saw there was somebody in the lobby. He wasn’t sure if that person was waiting for him or not, so he walked over.

“Hello, I’m Perry Mason. Did I come to the right place?”

The man looked straight at him and said, “Yes, you are. I am Hamilton Burger,” he introduced himself.

“Hello, Mr. Burger. I hope you were expecting to see me.”

“Yes, I am. Follow me.”

While Perry followed Mr. Burger out of the lobby, he told himself that Mr. Burger looked like he also was new to this job, but he thought he’d ask anyway.

“Mr. Burger, may I ask you a question?”

“What’s that, Mr. Mason?”

Hamilton looked at Perry when he said that.

“Are you new on this job or not?”

“I’ve only been here for almost a year, so that’s not very long at all.”

Perry said not a word about that, but he had to agree about almost a year on the job wasn’t very long. At least he saw now the question was worth asking since he is new, even if it meant it was only the first day.

Perry wasn’t so sure where Hamilton was going, but it wasn’t necessary to ask, but Hamilton told him once they walked to an office.

“So what we will be doing today is help set up your office.”

“So this room is my office?”

“Yes, it is. I’m not sure what tomorrow will be, but let’s focus on today first.”

That made a lot of sense, he quietly told himself, but there was no need to share it with this stranger.

Of course it would take him time for clients to come to him, but he was new, he thought Hamilton Burger would introduce him to some of his clients so he would be able to meet people. He figured to himself for right now Hamilton would help him set up his new office if he wasn’t busy.

“Mr. Mason, I will be back shortly. I have a couple of calls to make.”

Once he left, Perry thought this guy sounded friendly enough to help him out today. At least he was making the time to get started, even if he had a busy schedule for this afternoon. He kept focusing on setting up his office. About ten minutes later, Hamilton returned.

“Sorry if I was late, Perry. I had some calls about this afternoon’s court date. You’re welcome to come.”

Perry said, “Thank you, Mr. Burger, but I don’t think that’s necessary since I just got started.”

“That has nothing to do about hurrying up on your first day, Perry. I think it makes sense for you to come so it would give you a chance to meet people.”

Now Perry saw where this was going.

“I’ll come,” he said.

“We will leave at noon since it doesn’t start until one – fifteen.”

End Flashback

This was all he could remember for now, but there was enough time to look back. For now, he was done for today, but he doubted Hamilton would remember or even cared since that was several years ago, but he didn’t bother to ask that, so he decided to leave that one to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that same day, Perry received a telephone call from Paul.

“Hello, Paul,” he said when Della knocked on his door to let him know there was a phone call waiting for him.

Della closed the door quietly, so he and Paul could talk.

“Hello, Perry.”

“How are you feeling?”

“A lot better, thank you. Am I missing out on anything?”

“Not really. All I’m doing is looking back to the time when I first became a lawyer.”

“That’s a long time ago. I haven’t looked back to the first day I met you and Della.”

Perry didn’t sat anything.

“Now that I feel much better, Perry, I’ll start going back to work tomorrow.”

“All right, Paul. We’re glad to know you’re feeling better. Della and I both missed you.”

“That was nice to hear you say that, Perry. Tell Della I shall see you both tomorrow.”

Before Perry could say anything else, he already heard the dial tone. Perry opened his office door and joined Della at her desk.

“Paul told me he will be back to work tomorrow,” Perry replied.

“He does sound a lot better to me.”

“I’d say so,” he agreed.

He was still standing next to Della’s desk when the telephone rang.

“Hello?”

He watched Della turn away from him since she was listening to the caller.

“Perry, it’s for you.”

He thanked her as he took the phone from her.

“Hello, Perry.”

Perry recognized the voice. It was his friend, Ralph. Della continued to watch Perry for a few minutes.

“Hi, Ralph. It’s been a surprise to hear from you again.”

“I was just thinking about you, Perry. Was that your secretary who answered?”

“Of course it was her. Would you mind being on hold for a minute or so?”

“No problem.”

Perry walked over to the filing cabinet, since Della was standing there.

“Would you mind hanging up? I’m going to take this call in my office.”

“All right, Chief.”

Della watched him walk into his office. Once he slammed the door shut, Della put the phone back in the hook.

“It’s nice to hear from you, Ralph. How have you been?”

“I’m doing well, thank you. I just called to say hello and what has been going on.”

“This number you dialed is my office number. Did you try to call me at home?”

“No. I don’t believe I have your home number.”

So Perry gave it to him, and Ralph wrote it down.

“Have you been working hard, Perry?”

“Not recently. It’s been quiet for a while. What’s new with you?” he asked.

He didn’t expect to hear from Ralph, but it was nice to hear his voice for so long.

“There’s not much to say, Perry. Right now I am semi – retired. I’m sure you do remember my wife?”

Perry didn’t know Ralph’s wife, but all he could say at the moment was no.

“Oh. That really doesn’t matter if you don’t remember her. Carol isn’t doing so well. She’s starting to show signs of a heart attack, which is no good. We don’t have any children to share this news with.”

Perry did remember something about Ralph’s marriage sometime after he started his job here as a lawyer.

“I do remember you were married, Ralph. I’m sorry to hear about Carol.”

“Thank you, Perry. I do read about you in the newspaper all the time. Glad you’ve been a success.”

Perry took that as a compliment.

“Thank you, Ralph. I liked hearing that.”

“I know, Perry. I did enjoy this short conversation. Sorry to cut this short, but Carol has a doctor’s appointment soon, so I’ve got to go. I’ll talk with you again soon.”

That was when Ralph hung up. Perry walked out of the office to find Della adding some new files into the cabinet. He patted her on the back.

“Thank you, Chief.”

After that there were no words from either of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Perry was at home that same evening when he and Ralph spoke. It was nice hearing from his old friends again, and that was a good thing. They talked every once in a while. Then he called Mr. Burger at home. Hamilton was there, but Perry hoped he hadn’t called at the wrong time.

“Hello, Perry. How have you been doing?”

“I’m doing well, Hamilton.”

“I wasn’t expecting to hear from you. What made you call me at home?” Hamilton asked.

“Do you remember when I first met you?”

“Not too much anymore, Perry. That was ages ago.”

“I know it was, but somehow I was looking back to when I first graduated from law school.”

“Since I’m getting old, my brain doesn’t seem to want to look that far in the past. But there is something I would like to share with you.”

“What I do need to know, Hamilton?”

“I’ve actually decided it is time for me to retire. I do remember I was working as a district attorney for about almost six years when you started working.”

“Thank you for sharing this with me. Have you decided what to do about your clients when you retire?”

“I’ve thought about sending them to you, Perry. Almost everyone seems to like you, so I trust you to take care of them when I retire.”

“I wouldn’t mind taking your clients in. When do you plan to retire?”

“In June, which is in a few months,” Hamilton answered.

“It does make sense to me that you can finish up on whatever case you’re working on. I do wish you well on your retirement. Now it’s my turn to say something.”

“What do you have to share with me?”

Before saying anything, Perry began to cough. He felt that it was indeed time to find some water.

“Would you mind waiting for a minute or so? I’m going to pour a glass of water.”

“Go right ahead. I’m not going anywhere.”

He put the phone down and walked into the kitchen. He is normally good about reusing his glasses and dishes, which is a good thing. He somehow wanted to say thank you for helping start his law practice.

He returned in the next minute or so. When he returned to the conversation, Perry gulped some water a few times.

‘That felt good,’ he thought to himself.

“You may tell me what you wanted to share, Perry. Whatever you have to say, make it good.”

“Don’t worry, Hamilton. It is good.”

“Spill the beans, Perry.”

“I’d like to thank you for helping me get started when I first searched for work.”

“Thank you, Perry. This broke my heart to hear you say something like that to me. There’s no need for you to say that.”

“Well, it’s a bit late to take those words back, Hamilton. You can keep that compliment.”

“Looks like I just did, Perry.”

“There’s something else I want to add.”

“What’s that?”

“I wish you lots of luck on your retirement.”

“Thank you, Perry. I shall have a good retirement.”

After that, Hamilton didn’t bother saying good – bye, so all Perry received was a dial tone.


End file.
